


Yours & Mine

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguing, Crossdressing, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a habit of borrowing Danneel's things. Without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours & Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Some crossdressing kink for my girl, Raquel.

“Jensen.”

Jensen doesn’t look up. He’s concentrating. He’s _focused_.

“ _Jensen_ ,” Danneel says again, this time in her angry mom-voice. Jensen’s almost surprised she didn’t use his full name.

“What?”

“How many times do I have to tell you? You want something, you have to get it yourself. No stealing mine.”

Jensen knows exactly what she’s talking about, but he suspects if he plays dumb for just a few more minutes, it will blow over and Danneel will rethink her accusation. He puts on his most innocent face and asks, “What are you talking about?”

Before he can stop her, Danneel reaches around him and tucks her hand in the back of his jeans, then yanks the waistband of the delicate lace thong up until Jensen yelps.

“You’re stretching out all my underwear!” she says shrilly. “If you want some of your own, go out and buy them!”

“I’ll get you more!”

“Get some in your own damn size!”

“I don’t want them in my size,” Jensen whines. “And I’m definitely not _shopping_ for them in my size. You gotta be kidding me.”

“ _You’ve_ got to be kidding _me_ ,” Danneel groans. “Take off your fucking pants. At least let me look at you.”

Jensen rolls his eyes but does as she says. It takes a bit of squirming to get comfortable again; he knows it’s a thong and he loves the sensation of the thin length of lace riding up his crack, but everything… _else_ is just a bit too squished. His cock stretches the front of the panties, even curved up against his pelvis, and his balls are exposed where the lace isn’t wide enough to cover them completely. Jensen cocks his hips and avoids meeting Danneel’s gaze.

“You know we can get you something that fits, right?” she asks, crossing her arms. “You don’t have to ruin my nice lingerie.”

“This is one-size-fits-all!” Jensen protests.

“One size fits all _pussies_ , Jensen, not meat and potatoes. You’re gonna fucking rip the lace.”

“Only if you keep yanking on it like you did. Thank you very little for that, by the way.”

Danneel huffs and rolls her eyes. “Tell me you’re not wearing one of my bras. Jensen, I’ve had it up to here with you stretching out the bands—”

“I’m not, I’m not,” Jensen assures her, hurrying to pull his t-shirt off and prove it.

When he’s naked in front of her, barring the almost see-through grey lace, Danneel’s annoyed expression finally softens. She reaches for him and trails a hand slowly down his chest. She finally reaches the distended waistband of the thong and plucks at it, letting it snap gently against the flat of his pelvis. Jensen shudders.

“I don’t know why you like lace so much,” she murmurs. “It’s so itchy on your ass, isn’t it?”

It tickles a little, but Jensen doesn’t agree. He shakes his head. “It’s soft,” he says. “Light. Fragile.”

“We’re going shopping this week,” she says. “We have to get you something of your own—”

“I don’t _want_ something of my own,” Jensen replies firmly. “I really don’t, Danni.”

Her eyes narrow. “What is it, then? Do you like having something small? As much as I don’t recommend it, we can get you something that isn’t your size.”

“I don’t want it to be mine,” he whispers.

“What, you like stealing?”

“No, I just…” Jensen sighs as he tries to find the right words. “I want it to be yours. I want to use _your_ things. No one else’s. Definitely not mine. Does that make sense at all?”

Danneel’s quiet for a minute, but she’s swaying toward him, leaning close in increments. “I guess we need to do some shopping for me, then, huh?” she asks, not looking up at him. She walks her fingers back up his chest and tweaks his left nipple. “What do you like? More lace?”

Jensen catches her wrist and holds it until she raises her head and meets his eyes. “It’s not about what I want,” he says steadily. “I want you to pick out stuff for you, and then I want to… borrow it. If that means buying two of some things, fine, I’ll buy two. But you get it, right? It has to be yours.”

She licks her lips. “I guess that’s kinda hot.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, a lot hot. Tomorrow we’ll go shopping. I do want your opinions, but I promise I’ll only buy what I want to buy.”

Jensen grins. “Sounds like a plan. So, if that’s tomorrow, what do you say we do right now?”

Danneel flicks his right nipple with her free hand. “I’ve got a few ideas.”


End file.
